Important Dates 2008
Important Dates in PMOG History Our community history is important! Important events shape the story of PMOG in ways unexpected. Help keep track of the milestones here. 19 Feb 2008 - PMOG Open Beta The open beta period begins! 12 May 2008 - PMOG launches The beta period ends and passivists the world over are welcomed into the world of PMOG. 21 May 2008 - PMOGcast tuguy organizes and airs the first PMOGcast podcast. 3 Jun 2008 - Tool Usage Reset On this day, all tool usage was reset to zero for all players. This came as a bit of a surprise to many as the game was out of beta, and no announcement was made prior. 18 Jun 2008 - Tubenauts The first Tubenauts Podcast airs, taking over for tuguy's PMOGcast. 23 Jun 2008 thru 29 Jun 2008 - Week of Chaos Announced by drudge, this week culminated in massive use of mines, st. nicks, and portals. 30 Jun 2008 thru 6 July 2008 - Week of Order In response to the Week of Chaos, uselessness announces a week of crate dropping, mission making, and armoured mine-tripping. July 2008 - Scarlet what? The Scarlet Pimpernel crashes into PMOG! Just who is this mystery man? You'll have to listen to the Tubenauts Podcast to find out! Aug 2008 through Oct 2008 - PRisk zous announces the true battle between Order and Chaos... Prisk! *10 Sep 2008 - PRisk actually begins *16 Sep 2008 - The first PRisk move actually commences *24 Oct 2008 - Due to complexities, PRisk global thermonuclear war begins. All factions strike freely and fully in an attempt to claim the win over a one-week period. *31 Oct 2008 - The war ends, and the winner is... Crate Expectations (Benefactors)! 27 Sep 2008 - PMOG goes into Re-Beta Justin says “PMOG is going to be more fun before it’s going to be more stable.” The steampunk feel of the PMOG toolbar effects becomes something much more generic. 30 Oct 2008 - Cartoonification New artwork is rolled out for the association characters - the new look is much more cartoon-like and less serious steampunk. 3 Nov 2008 - Happy Acquaintance Day! sage042 on short notice declares a successful Benefactor holiday. Crate your acquaintances some goodies! 15 Nov 2008 - PMOG Election shyiskhar announces that PMOG should elect a president. Mudslinging ensues! * 24 Nov 2008 - A great debate is held between the candidates. * 28 Nov 2008 - Primaries results roll in! Candidates in the final election will be bunni3burn for Order, sylverling for Chaos, and tyranicaloverlord as an Independant. * 3 Dec 2008 - Due to shoddy construction of the voting machines citizens are able to vote more than once. Results showing the Order candidates winning with more than 5 times as many votes as the next closest party are invalidated. * 10 Dec 2008 - Sylverling and her Chaos party is declared the winner. 16 Dec 2008 - Bloody Tuesday President sylverling declares a holiday! The third Tuesday in December is Bloody Tuesday. Mines go boom all over! 22 Dec 2008 - Destroyer Strike shyiskhar complains about Destroyers gettin' no love (or thanks,) and attempts to rally the Destroyers to go on strike until Dec. 28.